1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to audio communications, and more particularly, to improving the efficiency of an audio sample rate converter system used to convert multiple audio sample rates to a specific sample rate for use in various systems where such a specific sample rate is desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sampling rate of a digital signal can be changed using interpolators and decimators. Straight implementation of decimation and interpolation is the simplest method, but can require substantial computational resources making it unsuitable for systems with limited processing resources. Some present systems use complex multi-stage structures to convert the sample rate of an audio signal as to reduce the need for computational resources. However, these more complex systems may induce audio distortion after the audio sample rate conversion.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for converting the sample rate of audio signals using an efficient converter structure to retain the audio quality of the sample yet reduce the computational resources necessary for the conversion.